


Nail Polish

by CatEyesCaro



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood having some fun, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatEyesCaro/pseuds/CatEyesCaro
Summary: Alec meets his boyfriend and friends for a night at Pandemonium.When a challenge doesn't quite go his way. He is in for a treat and Magnus could not be happier about it.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alec was running late at the institute as usual. His duties as Head of the Institute would keep him chained to his desk each night in paperwork. His unrelenting work ethic wouldn’t allow him to leave no matter how late it was. He still felt like he had something to prove to the clave about his leadership and he was determined to make a good impression.

He was interrupted by the chiming of his phone alerting him of a text message:

**Mags <3: Darling please stop working. I miss you, too many late nights this week. I am waiting for you with a drink in hand at Pandemonium love. xoxo**

**Alec: Sorry Mags, I have to get in a few reports to the clave, I think I’ll just stay at the institute tonight and sleep in my old room. I promise I’ll make it up to you.**

**Mags <3: Absolutely not! I don’t care how late you finish up ever, but you will come HOME to me and our bed to sleep each night.**

**Mags <3: Please Alexander, just leave the reports until the morning. Everyone else that is a shadowhunter and my friend is here having a good time. Please come!**

Alec looked up from his phone. He rubbed at his eyes fighting the fatigue of reading report after report on the computer. He smiled as his phone kept chiming repeatedly over and over.

**Jace: Alec come on man, you know you can finish those reports in the morning, get your ass over here.**

**Izzy: Big brother, I will be so mad at you if you do not come here right now! Your boyfriend is waiting for you!**

**Alec’s willpower was beginning to bend, he worked late every day, surely it would be alright to take one evening with his family.**

**Alec: Well played Mags using my sister and my parabatai to sway me… I’ll be there in a bit.**

**Mags <3: Yay! Wear the purple shirt I got you.**

Alec finished reading the last bit of the report he was signing off on and shut the computer down. He checked in quickly with the shadowhunters on the overnight shift and then left the institute.

He got to the loft in record time, quickly showered and dressed to head out to meet everyone.

The club was pretty crowded when he entered. Luckily he knew he would be bypassing most of the crowd for the VIP area in the back where Magnus would be.

When he entered the back room, the music dulled slightly and the environment was a lot more tolerable for Alec’s taste.

He scanned the room and saw many he recognized, Simon and a few vampires were chatting in the corner, Luke Garroway and his wolves were laughing in conversation. Alec gave a nod when they noticed each other.

But, Alec had not seen the one person he truly wanted to see. Where was he?

“Hello there, darling, I’m so happy you’re here,” a voice said from behind him. Alec felt hands slipping around his waist, he smiled knowing exactly who they belonged to. Alec turned and gazed into the eyes of the man he loves.

Alec still couldn’t believe how lucky he had got in finding someone like Magnus to come home to each night. Although he probably would never have step foot inside somewhere like Pandemonium for himself he never minded changing his ways for his boyfriend.

“I brought you a martini my love, I think you’ll like this one, it’s very sweet and you can hardly taste the alcohol,” Magnus said with a wink.

Alec took a sip and was pleasantly surprised. “This is amazing, are you sure its alcoholic, it tastes like a strawberry.” Magnus laughed, “Yes darling, and be careful, they go down very easily.”

About an hour later and a few drinks down, Alec was feeling pretty good, he was having a great time and socializing a lot more than usual. And he wasn’t the only one who had noticed.

“Wow Magnus I am impressed, whatever you put in the drink really did the trick, I don’t think I’ve ever seen my brother be this outgoing with anyone,” Izzy said proudly.

The two silently and happily watched Alec as he smiled and laughed surrounded by a group of werewolves.

“So Alec… it’s good to see you let loose a bit. I always thought you were too uptight.” Luke mused.

“Well thanks, Luke. I mean it’s not like the job of a shadowhunter is lighthearted and fun. It sort of requires seriousness in nature.” Alec said to defend himself.

“I guess you’re right, I just wish downworlders got to see this side of shadowhunters more, I think it would help us from thinking you were all such hard-asses all the time,” Luke muttered.

In the moment, Luke smiled. An idea had come into his head. “Well in the spirit of lightheartedness, I challenge you Alec Lightwood to an arm wrestling match.”

“You really think that is a good idea Luke, I mean you have to know that I’ll likely crush you,” Alec challenged. Alec was so used to competition growing up with Jace that he couldn’t help but egg him on a bit.

“Well if that’s how you really feel Lightwood then let’s put a little wager on it shall we,” Luke said.

The two did not realize that they had gained an audience. Most of the people in the room were now watching them, amused by the oncoming match.

“Come on Alec, you should definitely put some stakes on this,” Jace interjected.

“Alright Jace, what do you think I should ask for if I win?” Alec asked his Parabatai.

Jace thought for a long moment, probably wanting to get something good out of the deal. His eyes narrowed and the corner of his mouth curled up when he thought of a good idea.

“If Alec wins… Luke, you will transform into a wolf and perform a dog trick in front of all of us, one of my choosing of course,” Jace replied.

Alec knew Jace was only trying to have some fun but in that moment he couldn’t help himself but sober up a bit as his diplomatic nature came out.

“No Jace, I’m so sorry Luke, he was just joking, I hope you don’t think that we think being a werewolf is anything close to being a dog.” Alec quickly said.

“Alec, Alec, please don’t worry, I know that he was only joking. I am not that sensitive. I accept the terms. Only know that I will pick something as equally as embarrassing for you.” Luke chuckled.

Up until now, Magnus had been in the background watching this all play out. He was so glad that Alec was letting loose and trying to enjoy himself a bit tonight. He finally walked over to support his boyfriend and cheer him on, as he knew that he’d likely go through with the contest.

Luke watched as Magnus wrapped his perfectly manicured hand around Alec’s as he sat down next to him. He smiled when he finally decided what his wager would be.

“Okay Alec, If I win then you will have to keep your nails painted any color of Magnus’ choosing for the remainder of the week.” Luke countered.

Magnus jumped up in that moment. “Yes, oh yes, that is a wonderful idea. Sorry love, I was rooting for you until that amazing idea came out of his mouth. I have been wanting to paint your nails for ages darling.”

Alec thought for a moment. He wanted to participate and show everyone that he could be fun but he knew he did not really want to be walking around with painted nails. He absolutely loved them on Magnus, in fact he grew so used to them that he got disappointed in the rare instance that they were not painted.

“Alright let’s do this, get ready to do some begging Luke,” Alec teased.

They had set up a table in the room, each man taking a seat in front of the other. They linked their hands and waited to begin.

“Let the strongest man win you two, on the count of three. One… Two… Three…” Jace called out.

Alec instantly felt the strength in Luke, he knew he would have to remain focused to win.

From the crowd watching for a while it really looked pretty even, Alec would gain an inch and then Luke would push and they would be back to the center.

After a few minutes, Alec really started to feel the burn, but he did not intend to give up. He heard Izzy cheering him on and gained his second wind and began to nudge Luke’s hand towards the table.

Luke felt his hand getting nearer to the table. He was going to lose, he was quite surprised by Alec’s strength. He then thought of a last-ditch idea that could possibly work in his favor.

Luke noticed Alec’s gaze on him and took the opportunity to gain an advantage. He quickly shifted his eyes over Alec’s shoulder with a frightening look and shouted, “Demon, behind you!”

Alec instantly turned his head in a purely instinctual way. In that moment Luke took the opportunity to slam Alec’s hand down in victory.

Obviously very quickly Alec had realized he had been tricked. “Oh no, no way, you cheated! Using my own shadowhunter nature against me. I’m impressed, Luke.” Alec said while rolling his eyes.

Luke was triumphantly smiling and everyone in the circle was in an uproar. Some cheering for Luke, others humming that it was unfair. But in all everyone was laughing and smiling, knowing that the whole arrangement was only supposed to be fun.

“Darling, do you know what this means?” Magnus cheered with a large smile on his face.

“Yes, yes Mags, you can finally paint my nails. Please go easy on me with the color.” Alec replied.

With a wave of his hands, Magnus had summoned a bottle of his favorite nail polish.

“Oh, good choice Magnus,” Izzy approved once picking up the bottle.

“Alright let’s get this over with, I won’t look until you’re finished, I don’t want to see the process, I’m afraid I’ll back out and pull my hand away, so let’s get started,” Alec said.

It was an unusual feeling. He couldn’t really feel anything happening to his nails except for Magnus picking up each of his fingers one by one. In some way, he thought it would feel different. He was aware of the giggles here and there from the crowd and couldn’t help but groan a bit.

“Don’t worry yourself big brother, it’s looking great.” Izzy hummed. Alec heard a grunt coming from his parabatai and he quickly spoke up, “Uhhh, yeah buddy it is looking real tough.” Jace said. Alec smiled knowing no doubt that Izzy probably elbowed him into saying that.

Magnus sort of squealed with joy, “All done my love open your eyes.”

Alec carefully opened his eyes to look at the final product. It was a strange sight to see his own hands. Each finger had a perfectly painted nail covered in an almost black color with a shimmering glitter to it. He had actually recognized it as one of his favorites of his boyfriends.

When Alec looked up at Magnus, he winked, he knew that Alec had recognized it as one of his favorites. “Well, at least its black,” Alec muttered causing a laugh from the group.

“Thanks for being a good sport Alec, now how about another drink,” Luke added. “Yes definitely,” Alec conceded.

As they made their way back to the bar, Alec turned. “Oh ah… Magnus, do they like need to dry or something,” he said while spreading his fingers out in front of him.

Magnus chuckled, “No darling, already done with a bit of magic, the color will remain smudge-free until the end of the week.”

“Great, thanks,” Alec said while rolling his eyes. “And I am supposed to be meeting with the Inquisitor tomorrow. She is going to love this.” Alec replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tender-loving Malec moment 
> 
> Move on to next chapter if you want to avoid smut!

Chapter 2

Alec woke up feeling completely content, he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be sharing a bed with such an amazing man. Magnus had made him such a better person, that he couldn’t imagine what life would be like without him.

Alec turned towards his boyfriend who appeared to still be sleeping. Magnus was so beautiful in the mornings, his face void of make-up and nonetheless beautiful for it. He reached his hand up to stroke Magnus’s cheek gently, when he quickly remembered what had transpired last night at the club as he saw his hand. 

His nails were perfectly painted with a black shimmery color, he was still getting used to seeing it on his own fingers instead of Magnus’. But he really didn’t mind them painted as much as he thought he would. 

He stroked Magnus’s cheek tenderly, he needed to wake his boyfriend up for a client that he had earlier than usual and had made Alec promise to make sure he woke up in time. 

Magnus finally began to stir after a few moments. “Good morning, my love,” Magnus hummed tenderly. 

Alec leaned forward to capture his boyfriend's lips in a morning kiss. The two remained in a warm embrace until they both needed to catch their breaths. 

Alec giggled and looked over at Magnus, “I had forgotten about you painting my nails last night until I went to wake you up this morning,” Alec said.   

“Oh, your right! I actually forgot too,” Magnus admitted. “Here let me take a look at those.”  

Magnus grabbed Alec’s right hand and gently caressed down his fingertips. “They look beautiful my love, I never thought black magic could look so good,” Magnus said. 

Alec looked up at his boyfriend with a confused look. He didn't understand what he meant by black magic.  

Magnus smiled, “It is the name of the nail polish darling, the shade is called black magic.” Magnus clarified. Alec giggled and shook his head side to side at the revelation while looking slightly relieved. 

“I am so happy that you let yourself have a little fun last night darling, everyone loved seeing that side of you, the side that you let me see each day, you need to let yourself do it more often,” Magnus said.

Alec knew that Magnus was right. In his daily life, he needed to be reserved and level-headed at all times at the institute. He knew that he often came across as being too serious. He was glad that he got the chance to show that side of himself as well. 

“And that is all because of you Mags, I would never have been hanging out at a downworlder bar with a completely new group of friends if it wasn’t for you. You have exposed me to so many new things and experiences, I still don’t know how to thank you,” Alec admitted. 

Suddenly, Alec felt something warm on his fingertip. Magnus had lifted his hand up to his lips and began to kiss each of his fingertips and then down towards his wrist. 

He closed his eyes and hummed, as he felt his body respond to his boyfriend’s touches. Magnus always knew how to make him feel so loved. 

Alec realized that he wanted to be the one to treat Magnus this morning, so he decided to take back control. “I think I want to put these painted hands to work this morning if it is alright with you?” Alec said with desire. 

Alec could tell his words had an effect on Magnus as his eyes widened in response. Alec leaned in for another kiss while pushing himself up and over Magnus’s body. 

He started to caress his boyfriend’s chest, running his hands over his nipple and down towards his stomach. He could feel Magnus’s body move and squirm from the stimulation. 

Alec’s head quickly followed as he moved down his chest peppering it with kisses and licks. Alec stopped at one of his nipples and used his teeth to give a small tug in order to elicit a moan from his boyfriend. 

Alec could feel Magnus hard cock against his own abs and knew that he wanted to make his boyfriend feel amazing this morning so he moved down and settled in between Magnus’s legs. 

Although Magnus had some of the nicest pajamas Alec had ever seen, he rarely actually wore any of it in the bed, but would instead snap on his nightwear in the morning to enjoy a cup of coffee in. So as Alec scooted down he found his boyfriend’s hard cock there waiting for him.

Alec wrapped his hand firmly around it and began to move up and down the shaft. Magnus’s eyes shot open as a moan left his mouth, his cat eyes dilated further as he watched Alec’s hand worked him up and down. 

“Oh darling, you are making me crazy right now, you with painted nails and everything, you look positively sinful,” Magnus hummed. 

Alec had appreciated the compliment but he was nowhere finished with his ministrations. He lifted his head to give a smile while locking eyes with Magnus just for a moment until he leaned forward to lick the tip of his boyfriend’s cock. 

Magnus’s moans began to quicken which only made Alec want to work harder for his boyfriend’s pleasure. At this point, Alec was sucking hard, working on getting him deeper and deeper into his mouth. 

When he felt Magnus’s cock at the back of his throat he swallowed causing Magnus to groan out in pleasure. 

“Oh, yes oh, Alexander…mmhmm… you need to stop or I’m going too...” Magnus said between his ragged breaths.

But Alec had no intention of stopping. He placed his hands on either side of his boyfriend's hips to steady himself and continued on fast and hard knowing that he would be tasting his boyfriend soon. 

Alec began to feel the warm liquid at the back of his throat as Magnus released, he quickly swallowed wanting to taste his boyfriend. 

Alec worked Magnus through until he was finished climaxing and slowly peeled off his boyfriend’s cock. He took a moment to catch his breath and looked up into Magnus’s eyes. 

“That was incredible Alexander, I love you so much,” Magnus hummed. “Now should I return the favor in bed or would you like to continue this in the shower?” Magnus said with a smile. 

Alec made up his mind quickly and leaped out of the bed urgently while tugging Magnus along with him towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec realizes that his actions can impact others for the better

Chapter 3

Alec had finally made it to the institute after another wonderful morning with his boyfriend. It was sometimes so difficult to leave for work when such an amazing person was waiting for him at home. 

Luckily, one of Magnus’s clients had an early appointment that day so Alec needed to leave anyway to give them privacy. 

As Alec reached the institute, he had a small moment of panic that made him pause at the entrance for a moment.

What if people see his painted nails and look down on him for it? What if they wouldn’t respect him as much as a leader now? The questions popped into Alec’s head, one after the other. 

But then he realized that he had already faced his fears once, and he could do it again. He had kissed Magnus for the first time in front of many ignorant shadowhunters and he couldn’t have been happier about his decision to do so. 

Without wasting another moment, Alec pushed open the double doors without hesitation and walked towards the ops center. Alec always started his day off by checking in with the teams on patrol overnight to see if anything important had happened. 

So far Alec had a pretty uneventful day, he had conversed with many of his shadowhunter colleagues and although he knew people had noticed his nails, no one had really seemed to care that much, in fact he even was complimented by one of the new recruits that had come in a few days ago. 

The new recruits name was Daniel, he was young, only 15 years old and had specifically requested a transfer to the New York Institute from the London one where his family was stationed. 

Daniel had asked Alec for personal archery lessons, as the skill was one of his weakest. Daniel was pretty good with a Seraph blade but couldn’t seem to land his target when using a bow. 

“So, why don’t we get started Daniel, I only have an hour or so, as I have a meeting with the Inquisitor later on, but no worries, I am happy to help any shadowhunter that wants to improve their aim with a bow,” Alec said reassuringly. 

“Thank you sir, I really appreciate you taking the time, it has really been a great experience being here so far,” Daniel explained. 

“Please call me Alec, I liked to keep things on a level playing field at this institute,” Alec insisted. 

“So let me see your form first, if the positioning isn’t completely right then there is no hope for your actual shooting,” Alec reported. 

Daniel turned to his right side and pulled his bow back with all his strength and paused. Alec could already see some of the problems, his shoulders weren’t tight enough and his posture was slightly uneven. 

“You need to redistribute some of your weight, I think your posture is a little uneven, it could just be your natural stance but try kicking your back leg out more, I think it’ll even you out more so that your shots are straighter, here let me show you what I mean, “Alec suggested.

Alec grabbed his own bow and got into position, he pushed his leg back further to indicate what he wanted Daniel to do in order to fix his stance. He noticed Daniel’s eyes glancing up at his painted fingers just then. 

“Oh ah yea, I know they are a little unconventional for a shadowhunter but I actually had them painted because I lost a bet, but you know they have been like this for a bit now and I kind of like it, so you might be seeing them painted again sometime,” Alec said with conviction. 

Daniel paused hesitantly for a moment, almost as if he was unsure if he wanted to speak just yet. “No um, I promise I wasn’t judging you, they look nice, I like the black color,” Daniel claimed. 

Alec waited silently, by the look on Daniel’s face, he could tell the young shadowhunter wanted to say more just then, so Alec moved their bows to the side for a moment and gestured Daniel to continue. 

Daniel smiled and said “um I haven’t really had time to tell you why I asked for a transfer to New York yet but um… you actually had a lot to do with it.”

Daniel looked nervous, he had his eyes down towards the training room floor and was unknowingly rubbing his forearm with his other hand. 

“Daniel, you can tell me anything and as your mentor, I will always be there for you,” Alec said. 

Alec wasn’t really sure where this was heading, how could something that he had done influence a shadowhunter to want to work with him. If anything, his actions had made a few shadowhunters put in their transfer notifications from New York when he was appointed as Head of the Institute. 

“Well, I started to realize that maybe I was…um… well, you know… that I like boys instead of girls, there was this boy in my rune studies class that I think I had a crush on, and I made the mistake of trying to kiss him and well he sort of freaked out and told me to never speak to him again.” Daniel explained. 

“I’m lucky and have an older sister who I know loves me completely, so I told her what happened and she hugged me while I cried in her arms for a while,” Daniel continued. 

Alec was so glad to hear that Daniel had someone back home to talk to. He more than anyone understood how important it was to have someone to confide in. His own sister Izzy had been that support system for him when he was second-guessing his parabatai ceremony because of his feelings for Jace. 

“Hey Daniel,” Alec said trying to get the young shadowhunter to look up at him. And his eyes finally looked up. “It is okay that you like boys instead of girls, and I’m so proud of you for admitting it to me and to yourself, for me that was the toughest part, for a long time I tried to deny it, even to myself,” Alec replied. 

Daniel smiled and let out a breath in relief. “I want to thank you Alec, when I was sad about what had happened with the boy, my sister actually told me the story of you and the high warlock of Brooklyn and said that she had hope that our world was changing for the better.”

Alec was taken aback, he was so honored that his relationship had brought someone comfort in a time of need. “Daniel you can always come to me if you need anything, and just know that one day you’ll meet someone who will want you back, believe me, I’ve been in that situation and I know it hurts and that you feel alone, but please know that you aren’t alone and that things will get better.”

Alec could see that Daniel had tears in his eyes but that he was also smiling, he could only hope that what he had said was comforting enough for him to know that he was supported in this. 

“Thank you Alec, you have no idea what that means to me. I um… do you think when I am ready, you would help me tell my parents?” Daniel asked. 

Alec smiled, “Of course, I’d be happy too, just let me know when you are ready and there is no rush, just wait until you feel ready.” 

Alec knew that Daniel had a lot to think about, but he didn’t want the shadowhunter to get too overwhelmed by his own thoughts so he decided to snap him out of it for the moment. 

“Alright now, how about we actually shoot an arrow? What do you say?” Alec suggested.

Daniel looked up and wiped his face with a determined look. “Yea, let’s do it!” 

The two continued on with the lesson in full force, and by the end, Daniel was shooting on target almost every time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets with the Inquisitor and a surprising guest

Chapter 4

Alec was taking a moment to himself sitting peacefully at his desk. He couldn't help but smile while thinking about the young shadowhunter he had spent his morning with. When he was Daniel’s age, he couldn't even fathom talking out loud about his sexuality and here was someone who was brave enough to do it. He knew Daniel was scared but that he was going to be just fine, there were plenty of people at the New York Institute who were willing to support him. 

Alec was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door. “Come on in,” Alec said. In walked one of the administrative shadowhunters that he was still getting used to working with.

“Hi sir, oh I mean Alec,” Lacy said with a smile. “The Inquisitor’s portal will be arriving any moment.”

Alec quickly rose from his desk, although he could never understand why the Inquisitor always insisted on being greeted at the portal door. So he found himself standing tall awaiting her presence. 

The familiar whirl of the portal door appeared several moments later, his breath halted when he saw who came through with the Inquisitor.

“Alec,” the woman standing next to the Inquisitor, said sternly, “I’m happy to see that you seem prepared for us,” the woman said with a condescending tone.

Alec’s eyes turned wide. He quickly cleared his throat, “yes, yes of course, we would be mother.” 

He didn’t know why his mother had come with the Inquisitor, but he assumed it was to keep him on his toes. Although he knew his mother was proud of him for becoming head of the institute, he still wasn’t sure if she trusted him fully which had always had a way of getting to him. 

“Well, shall we head to my office and we can get started,” Alec said, trying to keep it professional and get right down to business. 

What he didn’t realize is that he completely forgot about his nails, so when he had raised his hand in a gesture towards his office, both women had a clear look at his painted fingers nails. 

He found himself standing face to face with two very disapproving people which were clear by the looks he was getting. He was hoping he could just deflect the lecture he knew they both wanted to give him. 

Honestly, he couldn’t help but feel that they had no right to judge him. They were the ones in the wrong, they needed to accept that changes are happening all around them in the shadow world. 

“I’m trying something new,” Alec said confidently. “Now, please follow me.”

By the time they had all taken their seats in the office, the two woman were still silent. His mother in particular, looked like she was going to scream if she opened her mouth. 

“Why don’t we just get started, you wanted to meet with me to discuss my progress with the downworld relations in New York, and believe me I have a lot of great progress to report,” Alec stated, hoping he could avoid having to hear their disapproving opinions. 

Alec spent about 20 minutes discussing the recent cabinet meetings which were going surprisingly well. The werewolves were asking for a change in the law regarding first-time offenses for new wolves under 1 year of being turned. 

They were hoping for more leniency on first-time impulse attacks so that the wolves had a better chance of getting the support they needed in order to control their impulses instead of just being locked up right away and never being given a chance. 

“I do believe in this initiative, first offense forgiveness will allow the new werewolves to get the help and support they need. I’ve spoken to Luke Garroway many times and he ensured me that a formal mentor would be assigned to the young wolves in order to keep mundanes safe.” Alec informed them.

Alec knew he shouldn’t hold his breath, the clave was never willing to change the law, to them it was absolute and already written. That is why he was so surprised by the Inquisitor’s response. 

“We’ve never had anything like this Mr. Lightwood, but I am inclined to agree with you. The Praetor Lupus has been successfully granting aide to young wolves for years, I think it is time we adopted this change,” the Inquisitor answered. 

Alec was shocked, but in the best way possible. To think not so long ago, this is the same women that wanted to put trackers into all the downworlders to follow their every move because of her deep mistrust. 

“Wow…um sorry, I mean… yes, this is going to be a great change towards creating better relations with the downworld, I can’t wait to let Luke know that you are on board. Why don’t we schedule another meeting in a few weeks along with Luke so we can see how to best proceed?” Alec said. 

The two woman began to make their leave from the office. Alec thanked the Inquisitor for her visit and offered to walk her back to the portal. Alec couldn’t help but notice that his mother hadn’t said a word since seeing his nails, he knew she was upset with him.

When they got to the portal entrance, she finally spoke, “Imogen, why don’t you go on ahead, I’m going to stay a few moments to visit with my son.”

Alec couldn’t help but roll his eyes. She could never help herself from voicing her disappointment in him. 

The two walked back to his office, he was sure to shut the door in case she decided to raise her voice. 

“What in Raziel’s name is on your fingernails Alec? What is this? Are you going to start dressing like him now too?” Maryse starting shouting. 

“Listen mother, you have no right to be upset. First off it is not a big deal, you know that you are the first person to actually care today, no one else has, they know that whether I have nail polish on or not that I am still a good leader. And I am sorry that you can’t see that, I really am, but it is also not my problem,” Alec said defending himself. 

“And in front of the Inquisitor, it is unprofessional, you don’t want to portray yourself as a downworlder at a rave Alec!” Maryse shouted. 

“It didn’t look to me like she minded that much. I mean mom, come on. Were you not just in that meeting with me. That was like epic, I mean history in the making, she actually wants to change the law for the betterment of the downworld, and you’re standing here worrying about my nails!” Alec shouted back. 

There was a moment of silence between them. Both parties knew they were unlikely to ever understand the other fully so there was no point in arguing further. But, Alec didn’t want his mother to leave angry with him. 

“Look, let’s stop worrying about such trivial matters. Anyway, they are only painted because I lost a bet. And I’ve decided, I like them better on Magnus anyways so you probably won’t see them painted again,” Alec said trying to comfort her. 

Alec saw his mother’s face finally soften. “Fine, yes I agree, I don’t want to fight with you about this either, I’ll just being going then,” Maryse replied. 

She gave him a quick hug and turned to leave. It made Alec sad to think that he and his mother would never see eye to eye on his relationship with Magnus. He could only hope that one day she would be able to accept people for who they are and support changes for the better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Alec headed back to Magnus’s loft relatively early that night. Luckily after his mother had left, the rest of the day was uneventful so he didn’t need to stay late for any emergencies.

 

He decided to walk leisurely to the loft, it was a nice night out and he wanted to enjoy the air. He couldn’t wait to tell Magnus about all the good things that had happened today. His talk with Daniel and the Inquisitor’s decision to help the wolves would be memories he would hold onto for a long time.

 

He stopped quickly at a local store and bought a small bouquet of pretty blue and purple flowers for Magnus. He didn’t know what kind they were but they reminded him of Magnus so he wanted to get them.

 

As soon as he entered the loft he was hit with the amazing smells of Magnus’s cooking. Alec loved it when his boyfriend cooked for him, it wasn’t just that everything always tasted so good it was the fact that they got to sit down just the two of them and spend time together.

 

Magnus didn’t even seem to notice him coming in as he was too distracted by whatever was on the stove simmering. Alec snuck in behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the back of his neck softly.

 

“Hi there, it smells amazing in here. What on earth are you making?” Alec asked.

 

Magnus turned and embraced him in a big hug, “I missed you today. I’m making a stir-fry that I learned to make many years ago when I was living in Southeast Asia. You are going to love it, my dear.”

 

“Of course I’ll love it, especially if you are making it,” Alec teased. He leaned in and captured his boyfriend’s lips in a soft kiss. Alec didn’t want to be too distracting, they did have the stove top going behind them so he willed himself to step back. “Can I help?”

 

Magnus shook his head and smiled, “Nope, it’s almost done actually. Want to set the table?”

 

Alec nodded and grabbed the plates from the cabinet. On nights like this they always tried to do everything the mundane way. So often they both were so busy that everything would be done with a snap of Magnus’s fingers so that things could be done the quickest. They were going to take their time tonight.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot! I brought you flowers,” Alec said with a big smile on his face. He went back to the entryway and grabbed them to hand over to Magnus in the kitchen.

 

Magnus leaned in to smell them and conjured a vase to place them in. “They’re beautiful, my love. Thank you so much.”

 

The meal was incredible. Alec couldn’t help but moan as he took the first bite.

 

“Darling, if you keep those noises up, we’ll never make it to dessert,” Magnus teased with a wink.

 

Alec giggled, “I don’t think I can help myself, this is delicious!”

 

“Well, I’m glad you like it. So, tell me about your day? Did anyone say anything about your nails?” Magnus asked eagerly.

 

Alec stubbornly put down his fork to answer. “I had a really good day. I saw a couple people eyeing them but overall people just ignored them,” he said as he looked down at his painted fingertips.

 

“Oh! And I almost called you to tell you this earlier but I didn’t want to interrupt you in case you had a client. The Inquisitor is open to hearing out Luke and the wolves on their issue with first time offenders. I couldn’t believe that she seemed supportive when I pitched her the idea,” Alec said excitedly.

 

“That’s incredible, Alexander. Look at you already making positive change as Head of the Institute,” Magnus praised.

 

Alec was proud of what he had been able to accomplish so far in his role. He knew there was still so much work to be done but that they also needed to celebrate the little victories that came along.

 

“And you know that I couldn’t have done any of this without you, Mags. You’ve made me such a better person and shadowhunter, I don’t know how I can ever thank you.”

 

Magnus reached over to grab a hold of Alec’s hand. “There is no need to thank me, darling.”

 

Dessert was strawberries and whipped cream. Magnus was definitely going for romance with this one and it was working like a charm.

 

Magnus picked one up to feed to his boyfriend. Alec happily took the strawberry in his mouth, he even licked over Magnus’s fingers cleaning it of the remaining cream.

“Want to finish this in bed?” Magnus asked sheepishly.

 

Alec nodded and stood up grabbing the bowl of strawberries eagerly. He pulled Magnus up and they headed towards the bedroom.

 

The two had gotten their shirts off in no time, both were sticky with fruit juice as they kissed and licked at each other’s bodies.

 

Magnus had straddled his legs on top of Alec and was teasing his chest with soft kisses and licks as he made his way down towards his abs.

 

Magnus was just about to get to the rim of his boyfriend’s pants when Alec lifted himself up onto his elbows.

 

“Wait, Daniel!” Alec shouted.

 

“Excuse me?” Magnus asked, confused as to why Alec was shouting some other man’s name.

 

Alec giggled and shook his head. “No, no I’m sorry. I meant that I wanted to tell you about Daniel earlier. Then you got me all hot and bothered and I forgot to tell you,” he explained.

 

Alec told him all about the young shadowhunter and his confession to him. He was so proud that he had felt that he could be honest with him. He was planning on being supportive of Daniel in any way he could and he knew Magnus would be willing too.

 

“That’s incredible, dear. He sounds like an amazing young shadowhunter. We’ll have to have him over to the loft for dinner sometime soon,” Magnus suggested.

 

“Yea that’s a great idea, Mags. He would be thrilled to meet you,” Alec added.

 

Magnus smirked and put his hand back on Alec’s chest. He began to twirl his finger in small circles around his abs. “Now can I get back to more immediate concerns now, Alexander?”

 

Alec smiled and leaned forward to capture Magnus in a searing kiss. He was more than happy to continue their evening together.


End file.
